Who Invited Them?
by DoomaWriter
Summary: An original Scooby Doo story with a twist. It focuses on the villains' point of view! Read and Review. You will not be disappointed.


Who Invited Them? by DoomaWriter  
  
Author's notes: I do not own Scooby Doo. I believe that's a whole Hanna Barbera thing. I've come to accept that sad fact and hopefully so have you. This story is an original story that takes place on the villains' point of view. What inspired me to write this, you ask? I'll, um, get back to you on that.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1: That Was a Close One  
  
---  
  
Two men, who appeared to be in their early twenties, stood outside of a gloomy mansion upon a misty night. They had been sitting around the abandoned manner, talking about their new plan. One stood up and rand his had through his black hair. "I da know, Jimmy," he began. "It all seems too weird."  
  
"C'mon, Rick," the other said as he stood up as well. "It's foolproof! We dig underneath the old house and find their ancestor's gold! Its a victimless crime. No, not even a crime. It's a treasure hunt!"  
  
"But isn't that stealing from the relatives of who owned that place?"  
  
"The gold belonged to the ancestors, not the relatives. And the ancestors are dead! And if they were alive I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have us dig up their loot."  
  
Rick scratched his head and then wiped his hand on his green shirt. "Why would they be happy?"  
  
"Because we're cool!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sold. But how are we gonna' keep people from bothering us while we're looking?"  
  
Jimmy smiled and placed an arm around his friend's shoulder. He looked around, made sure no one was around, and then whispered: "That's the thing. We'll dress up as ghosts! Everyone'll be too scared to come."  
  
With a scoff, Rick removed his partner's hand from his shoulder and took a few steps in the opposite direction. He turned around and yelled, "Ghosts!? The hell have you been smoking?"  
  
"I'm serious!" Jimmy said, with a slight feeling of hurt by Rick's reaction. "We both got costumes! I've got that vampire suit, right? I'll wrap it up in some bandages and boom! Vampire Mummy! Yeah!"  
  
"First of all, I've seen your vampire costume, only a complete idiot would be scared by that. Second, what about me? I don't have a costume!"  
  
Jimmy placed a finger to his chin. An idea struck him and he showed this by snapping his fingers. "You still have that costume your old girlfriend got you?"  
  
"That wasn't a costume," Rick said tiredly. "It was a sailor outfit. And there's no damn way that'll work. We're going to be Vampire Mummy and the Mean Sailor Boy?"  
  
Suppressing a laugh, Jimmy shook his head. "No, no. You can pull the collar over your head. And we'll cover you in flour so you'll look like a ghost."  
  
"You know what," Rick said. "Fine. I'll do it. Just because I have nothing better to do and I'll be able to show you how stupid this whole-"  
  
The two men stopped as a pair of headlights shown in their faces. They stood to the side as a painted van slowed down in front of them. The window closest to them wound down and they saw a lovely girl smiling at them. The two began to smile as well until they saw a blond boy sitting beside her in the driver's seat - most likely her boyfriend. Rick sniffed the air and nudged Jimmy. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Hey there," the blond said. "My name's Freddy. These are my friends, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo." He pointed to each as he named them. Shaggy and Scooby took their place in the back.  
  
Jimmy looked at Rick, shrugged, and then replied to the visitors by just saying, "Yo. S'up?"  
  
"Our van ran out of gas and we were wondering if you knew of a hotel or abandoned mansion we could check into for the night."  
  
"Yeah," Rick said. "We were just talking about it. The old Johnson's place is right over-"  
  
"Shut up!" Jimmy interrupted. "Ex-nay on the abandoned mansion-may!"  
  
"Jinkies, look!" Velma said. "Look, there's a place we can probably stay at." She pointed to the old Johnson's place aka the mansion which hid the ancestral treasure.  
  
Shaggy dropped an anchovy and whip cream pizza as he saw the sight. "Like, that place is sp-sp-spooky!"  
  
"Reah," Scooby agreed. "Rooky." He gulped.  
  
Jimmy sighed. At least the kids were smart enough not to stay at the mansion.  
  
"Don't be silly, guys," Daphne said. "It looks like the ideal place. Besides we don't have a choice without any gas."  
  
"B-b-but we, like, have lots of gas," Shaggy said. "Look, the needle's on F. It's full!"  
  
"No, it's not," Freddy said.  
  
"Yes it is. Look it's obviously-"  
  
"No, it's not." Fred said sternly as he glared at Shaggy.  
  
"Crap!" Jimmy said quietly. He motioned for Rick to come closer and whispered in his ear. "Look, man. We gotta get these kids out of here. Follow my lead."  
  
Jimmy walked up to the van and gave a fake look of concern. "You guys don't want to go there," he bluffed. "That place is haunted! Right, Rick?"  
  
"No," Rick said bluntly. "The hell are you-......Oh! I mean, yeah! It's haunted like a bitch."  
  
"Real smooth," Jimmy said sarcastically. He turned his attention back to the kids. "Legend says that anyone who spends a night in that place would be haunted by two ghosts. The first one is Vampire Mummy. A mummy that craves blood."  
  
Rick turned around. He couldn't stand the painful sight of Jimmy making up lame excuses. Instead he opened a can of Pepsi he brought with him.  
  
"Vampire Mummy!?" all of the five kids said simultaneously.  
  
"Who's the other one?" Velma asked.  
  
"I, like, rather not know," Shaggy exclaimed.  
  
"The other one?" Jimmy repeated. "Oh, its a ghost of a person who lost his head while in the navy. He's called...um....the Headless Guy.....Wait, no, no, no. He's called....The Angry Seaman."  
  
The cola went flying out of Rick's mouth. "The Angry what!?!?!?"  
  
"Geez," Freddy said. "Thanks for the warning, Stranger 1 and Stranger 2. Let's go, gang." With that the car that was supposedly out of gas drove off, leaving an odd smelling smoke trail behind it.  
  
"That did it," Jimmy said with a smile. When he realized the pissed off look on Rick's face he shrugged and asked, "What?"  
  
"Angry Sea- forget it! Just forget it! Let's get our stuff and do this already." As the two walked off towards their home, Rick asked, "Hey, which one of us is Stranger 1?"  
  
"I don't think it matters."  
  
"Well if you don't care I'll be Stranger 1 and you're Stranger 2."  
  
"Fine." Jimmy said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"I out rank you."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
---  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
